Extra Credit: A TentenXIruka Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: Ten-ten's not happy with the grade she got on the last test. She decides to get a little 'extra credit' from Iruka. warning: rape


**Extra credit: A TentenXIruka Story**

Tenten scowled at the paper she held, then at the back of the man who'd handed it to her. 'A 32!?' She thought furiously 'But I tried! I studied **really** hard! Sure, it's Anatomy, but a 32!? I'll show **him** a 32!' She folded the paper into fourths with a calmness that she didn't feel at all and glared in the direction of the sensei, who remained unaware of her hate-filled stare. Iruka continued to hand back the Anatomy tests blissfully unaware of the plan forming in Tenten's wicked little mind. 'Well, I guess I'll just take a study partner to make this Anatomy a little bit more fun' She decided, a smirk curling her lips as she watched Iruka.

After class was over, Tenten stayed behind to have a little talk with Iruka-sensei. "Iruka-sensei?" She called as she walked over to him. "I wanted to talk about my test score on this last Anatomy exam…." She bit her lip and looked to the side and down, the picture of an ashamed student begging help as she ventured. "I was wondering if you could find time to tutor me…?" Iruka smiled "Of course, Tenten. I'd be honored to help you study. I'm really glad you're taking a more active approach to bringing up your grades." He kept talking as he started cleaning the desks but she wasn't listening anymore. She'd gotten what she wanted. She politely excused herself, claiming she wanted to practice a bit with her kunai and asked if he could meet her here tonight for their first session.

He agreed of course. He had no reason not to. No reason to suspect that this meeting was anything more than what it seemed to be. Well, he would learn wouldn't he? Tenten went to gather what she wanted to use tonight then, as she had told Iruka she would, she went to practice with her kunai. She practiced for a few hours then went to 'freshen up' for her 'date' with Iruka. She got her pack filled not with study supplies as one such as Iruka would normally use but bondage gear and sex toys along with a red permanent marker.

She smiled to Iruka and waved as she hurried over to him. He was waiting at the entrance to the Academy. She made her niceties to him and he made his to her, then they went inside Tenten in front of Iruka. She grinned a wicked grin, hidden because of Iruka's gentlemanly ways and headed to Iruka's classroom. Once inside Iruka shut the door so they could study in peace and Tenten gave him a smile. "How thoughtful of you." She teased as she walked to a desk, setting her pack down on it and pulling out some cord which she immediately looped around Iruka's chest and arms, binding him and making him sit. "T-tenten!" Iruka gasped, shocked by her behavior. "What are you doing!?" he asked as he started to struggle, much too late.

Tenten finished binding him and bent him over the desk. His arms were now behind him elbow to wrist and his ankles bound tightly together. She undid Iruka's pants and the teacher squirmed, looking back at her fearfully. She slid them down his hips and pressed a finger against his entrance. His eyes went wide and he bucked, trying to escape the feeling. Tenten chuckled a bit and went to her pack. "We were supposed to be studying Anatomy, weren't we, Sensei?" She asked him as she inserted the dildo end of a strap-on into his mouth. She then secured it around his head. Seeing his eyes bulge she told him. "I would relax your throat if I were you, sensei, because I'm not removing it if you choke on it" She stroked his back lightly and reached into her pack again as Iruka tried to relax his throat like she had told him.

Tenten smirked drawing out another strap-on while Iruka was trying to get used to the one in his mouth. This one she strapped onto herself before shoving three of her fingers into Iruka. He screamed, muffled though it was by the strap-on, and squirmed wildly trying to make her remove her fingers. Tenten placed a hand on his back holding him still and prepared him briefly for the dildo.

She removed her fingers when she deemed him ready and swiftly replaced them with the strap-on. Iruka screamed again, eyes wild as he fought his restraints and pressed against the desk as much as he could to get away from the pain in his backside. Tenten crooned leaning over him and stroking his tear-soaked cheek as she moved her hips pressing the dildo deeper into him. "What do you think?" She asked "Do I know my Anatomy well enough for you?"

He nodded, his head jerking up and down quickly in hopes of being freed. Tenten smiled and thrust deep, making Iruka scream once more. She moved her hips more, fucking him thoroughly before pulling out and moving around the desk to Iruka's head, unstrapping the strap-on and removing it from his mouth. She then pressed the one she had just fucked Iruka with into his mouth.

Iruka kept his eyes shut as Tenten replaced the dildo in his mouth. His nose wrinkled slightly and he pulled his tongue as far away from the soiled dildo as he could with her pressing it so deep into his mouth. Tenten grabbed the hair at the back of Iruka's head and jerked forward as she hissed "Suck, Iruka. Lick it clean." Iruka whimpered softly but did as she commanded sucking lightly on the dildo and licking every bit of stuff off of it.

Tenten watched Iruka's face scrunch up as he followed her order. She occasionally forced his head down further to take more of it into his mouth. "Good boy." She crooned when she decided it was clean enough and pulled it out of his mouth. Iruka sobbed softly, his chest heaving against the desk as little tears appeared on it. She pulled him up and gently sat him in the seat. "Iruka-sensei." She murmured as she settled into his lap. "I want to know now if we're going to have a problem with this in the future. Do you understand me?" She asked. Iruka nodded again and between sobs he said "T-there w-won't be a p-problem. I p-promise." She nodded and kissed his neck. "Then I have no reason to detain you any longer."

She got up and had him stand so she could untie his arms. She moved swiftly, removing the bindings and seeing to the spots on his wrists that were bleeding from when he had tried to get loose. She then gathered all her things and put them back into her pack. "I know you won't go talking to anyone about this, Iruka. I wouldn't want to have to punish you, understand?" He nodded, his lips trembling as he answered. "Y-yes, Tenten." She smiled and kissed his cheek "Good boy, Iruka-sensei." She purred and knelt down to release his ankles. They weren't bleeding so she just tossed the cord into her pack and walked out, leaving him to himself and deal with the pain. Who would have thought he was a virgin? Especially with him and Kakashi always hanging around together.


End file.
